Afterwards
by JohneyTiger
Summary: Twelve years since the barrier was broken and Sans is drinking at the bar.


It's been twelve years since we had left the underground and there she was, walking into the bar. "Heya kiddo, how ya doin?" Frisk sat down next to me. "So kid, how ya been." I said with a slight smile on my face. "I don't know, I mean I really haven't done much after highschool." "Well what about the guy you left the bar with a week ago?" I winked at her and she simply looked away. "Oh god I'm sorry, did I strike a nerve." She looked back and all I could see was hurt in her eyes, but I decided to save questions for later. "It's ok kiddo I understand, I'm sorry."After that I'll probably never go home with someone again." She stated with a small laugh trying to mask the way she was obviously feeling. "I guess not, TIBIA honest I kinda saw that coming when you left with him, he looked like a jerk." She leaned her head down and wiped her face with her sleave. "God Sans, I feel like such a dissapointment." "You've never been a dissapointment and you never will be, come on and kiddo cheer up." I gave her hair a little ruffle before she exclaims "All I ever do anymore is sleep and get wasted!" "... Shut it." She looked at me with a puzzled and scared look. "You are the most amazing person I've EVER met, you befriended everyone you've ever met in the underground." Frisk put twenty dollars on the bar. "Brandy on the rocks please." The bartender got her drink and placed it in front of her. "Ya know what buddo? Finish your drink, I'm taking you to the movies." I flashed her a wide smile. Frisk turned and raised an eyebrow. "Do you not wanna see a movie?" "Why? Why do you want to take me?" Geez no one can just do something nice anymore. "You look like you need it." She downed her drink in one go and stood up, probably waiting for me. Grabbing her arm we were suddenly in the lobby of the theater. "Well I guess you can pick the movie kid." Frisks eyes moved from movie to movie until she finally decided one one. "I really have no idea what this is about, but I guess it looked cool." She remarked. "Ok I guess that's the one." I paid for our tickets and we entered the theater to take our seats. The place as mostly empty, but we really didn't mind the peace. "So... kinda empty in here isn't it?" Frisk nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. Her warmth heated my entire body. The previews started up and Frisk perked up a tiny bit. I took out my wallet and pulled out a ten dollar bill. "Do you want some popcorn for the movie?" "Yeah I guess, popcorn sounds nice." With a snap of my fingers, the money was out of my hand and replaced with a large popcorn. "Thanks Sans, I really appreciate it." She said while grabbing some of the buttered treat. People started pooring into the theater, one family after the other until the movie room was nearly packed. "Well there goes the peace and quiet." I stated blandly. Frisk giggled and said "Yeah I was kinda enjoying that... sucks for us." The movie started with a skeleton jumpscare. Frisk jumped a mile out of her seat and covered her face with the sweater sleve. "That's a bit rascist don't you think." I half laughed half said. Frisk peeks out of her sleeve and pokes my cheek. "Shhhh... people are trying to watch the movie." I give her a little smirk and she grunts while scruncing up her nose. Time passed and the main character had died for their love. Frisk looked displeased with this conclusion. "Well... that was... something." I said, also a little upset with the ending. As we were walking back through the lobby, Frisk asks "Do you have anything better at your house?" "Actually I might... I thought you said you weren't going home with any guys anymore." I said with a wink. "You're a monster... it's totally different than a human." I guess she had a point. " So are you ready to go then?" She nods and suddenly we were sitting in my house with movies on the table in front of us. Frisk picks up a DVD with a innappropriately dressed girl on the cover. "What's this Sans?" She said with a devilish smile. "Umm... I... I don't know." I exclaimed nervously. "Hehe Whatever, this is the one I pick" That was NOT cool. I put in the movie and plopped down on the couch next to Frisk who rested her head on my shoulder again. I'll never get used to her warmth. The sexual type comedy started to play and I settled back even further. "So how do you like THIS peace and quiet?" She wrapped her arms around my right arm in responce. Ten minutes pass and I pause the movie. "Ok kiddo what's really bothering you? I know you're not the kind to be bothered by a bad one night stand." "I didn't ask for it." She simply states. I started to shake slightly, I put my head down and a eerie blue light emited from my left eye soccet. Frisk turns my head to look at me and is shocked by the ghastly sight. "Who did it? Who would dare hurt you!?" The sound escaped my mouth in an inhuman growl. "I... I don't even know." Silence filled the room and Frisk looked down in shame. My arms fly outward to embrace her. Frisk squeaks in surprise "S...Sans I..." "I'm so sorry kiddo, I... lost my cool." I reached out and dry the tears from her face. "You are an amazing person Frisk," I lean my forhead against hers "Truely" Frisk leaned forward and her lips met mine. Kissing her was everything I had ever thought it would be and infinatley more. "I will always be there for you, now let's finish this movie kiddo." She laid her legs across mine and wrapped her arms around my neck. The movie ended and Frisk asked "Do you have anymore like this?" "Umm... No I don't think so, besides it's getting kinda late." "Should I head home then? " "Well... You could stay, you know, here tonight." She grew a large smile on her face and asked where. "Well you can sleep anywhere, you choose." "With you." We walked up the stairs and entered my room. "Sans?" I turned around to see what Frisk needed. "Can I borrow one off your shirts to sleep in?" I went to my dresser and got out my biggest shirt and handed it to her. "I'll turn around so you can change." I slipped off my hoodie and got under my covers holding the other side up so she can get under. She curled up next to me and rested her head on my chest. "If this was a date, I would go on a million more." "This wasn't a date..." She looked at me with sadness plaguing her face. "It was much, MUCH more." She giggled and snuggled closer. "Frisk..." Frisk looked up at me. "I love you kiddo." " I love you even more Sans." She began to doze off and I whispered "I'll always protect you."


End file.
